Renesmee's Choice
by Iluveddiecullen
Summary: Nessie's 17th birthday is coming up and right now she's wondering about her relationship with Jacob.
1. Should we talk?

**In this story I will be talking about how ****Renesmee Cullen feels while growing up.**

I could feel the cold air brush my face. I was 17 tomorrow. It's odd how I've only been around for 7 years and I'm already 17. I was standing outside La Push but I didn't want to go in. I saw Jacob with Seth and Leah. It always pains me when I see him with Leah. I don't know why but I just get jealous. Besides he looked like he was having so much fun that I didn't want to interrupt him. But what was I going to. I was too embarrassed to call Edward, my dad, after he'd just drove me all the way up here. Crazy as I was I considered walking home and I was about to but then Jacob spotted me.

"Nessie", he shouted.

I looked back and saw his baby like face look back at me. He was very muscular and looked very grown up but to me his face looked so young and cute like a baby's. Mum told me that she thinks his face looks a bit like a baby's too.

"Oh hi Jake", I replied.

"Hey Nessie what you doin' here?" he asked.

"Oh I.., er, I thought I'd remind you about my birthday", I lied. I'd really come to La Push to talk about our relationship but now didn't seem like such a good time.

"Nessie you know I've known about it for weeks", he said laughing.

"I know but I'd just thought I'd remind you", I answered back.

"Ok, so you do you wanna a lift home?" he asked curiously.

"What about Seth and Leah?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact they were just leaving", he replied. "So do you want a lift home? That's if you haven't already got one."

I hesitated. I looked at the facts. I could say no and walk my way back home. Or I could get a lift of Jacob. But now didn't seem like the right time to talk to him.

"Alright", I said. I hopped into his car as he started it up.

We were hardly talking the whole journey back home. I decided to make small talk. Very small, small talk.

"Did you get me a present?" I asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see at your party tomorrow", he laughed.

I groaned. I hated parties just as much as my mother did. My Aunt Alice had arranged it. My mum said that Alice had arranged her 18th birthday party. I would have loved to have seen that. Apparently it had ended up a disaster. I didn't realise how much time had flown by until I noticed we were outside my house.

"You're home now", said Jacob.

"Thanks Jake", I said as I stepped outside the car.

I slowly walked back to the house as Jacob drove away. Maybe I should of had that talk with him.


	2. The charm that's not so charming

**I own none of the characters. All the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

I woke up by the sound of barking. I looked out the window. There was Jacob in wolf form. I got a little bit angry. What was he doing here so early? It was only 7:00 am.

"Jacob", I shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd come early", he replied.

"Early", I shrieked. "It's 7:00 am."

"What's so wrong about wanting to greet my soul mate on her birthday", he asked slightly insulted?"

I felt a pang when he said that. Yes I knew we were _soul mates _but I wished he would stop announcing it.

"I'm just not ready", I said.

"You look perfect", Jacob said.

Everybody always told me I look perfect. I have curly bronze hair like my father's and the same facial featured as my father. I always blush every time my heart pumps blood, so I have rosy cheeks on my very pale skin. My eyes are chocolate brown that goes perfectly with my hair. Mum and Jacob said that I was the most beautiful person on earth to them. I used to always bite Jacob, that's why I called him my Jacob. I never dreamed that it would turn into soul mates.

"Jake please not now", I shouted frustrated.

"Don't you want to see what I got you for your birthday?" he asked.

"Alright then", I said rushing towards him. "What did you get me?"

"This", he said holing out a charm.

It was one of the prettiest things I'd ever seen. It was a carving of a werewolf. It was exactly like the one he'd given me on my first ever Christmas on the charm bracelet except it was a lot darker.

"Jacob it's beautiful", I gasped staring at it.

"I thought it could go on your charm bracelet", he replied. "You do still have it?"

"Of course I do", I laughed giving him a shove.

I was still staring at the charm so much that for a second I forgot Jacob was even there.

"So I'm taking it you like it", he said smiling.

"Like it, I love it", I said throwing myself around him hugging him.

"Do you still want me to go", he then asked his tone getting more serious.

I stared at him. Why not let him in? I was already awake anyway.

"Alright come on in", I said leading him inside. "Hey I'm going to put this on my charm bracelet."

"Ok don't be too long", he said sitting on the sofa.

So I ran up the stairs up to my room to try and find the charm bracelet Jacob had given me. I looked in my jewellery box. It wasn't in there. I searched in my chest of drawers. It wasn't in there either. I checked under my pillow. No such luck on there either. I started searching my room frantically until mum popped into my room.

"Hey what are you doing?" she asked looking at the state I was in.

"Mum have you seen the charm bracelet Jacob gave me?" I asked.

"Oh that", she said. "I put it in my jewellery box because I thought it might get lost in your room."

Mum then glanced my room. She did have a point my room was very messy.

"Well I wasn't as clean as you at 17", she then said. Her face had a bit of a sad expression on.

"Ok mum I'll go check in your jewellery box", I then said.

I rushed off into her and dad's bedroom and looked through her jewellery box. I then saw my charm bracelet with the wolf charm and the letter R on. Next to it though was one exactly like it except it didn't have the R on. What was it doing in mum's jewellery box?

"Mum", I shouted.

"Yes", she replied going into her bedroom.

"What's this?" I asked holding up the other charm bracelet.

Mum's face had gone stiff.

"It's my charm bracelet", she replied, her tone emotionless.

"Who gave it to you?" I asked.

"Jacob gave it to me", she answered. "Jacob Black."


	3. Shocking Confession

I looked at Mum shocked,

"What do you mean?" I shrieked.

"I mean that he gave it to me for my graduation present", said Mum.

"No that's not true, TELL ME THAT'S NOT TRUE", I demanded.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but he gave it to me after he forcibly kissed me", said Mum apologetically.

"No", I cried.

My eyes were watering up and my voice was beginning to croak.

"Come here darling", she said trying to put an arm around me but I moved away.

"You're lying", I sobbed running out the room, down to Jacob.

"Hey what's wrong?" he said putting one arm around me but I quickly shook it off, backing away from him.

"What's the matter?" he asked clearly confused as to why I was crying.

"Is it true", I asked tearfully.

"Is what true", he asked baffled at my question.

"That you tried to kiss my mum and make her love you", I wept.

"Look Nessie", said Jacob calmly.

"Don't even talk to me", I yelled.

"Look just here me out", said Jake. "There was a time when I did have romantic feelings for your mother, and yes this was while she was still with your father, but things have changed. I love you now."

"How can you even think about loving me when you forcibly kissed my mother?" I asked in rage.

"Nessie I love you, I imprinted on you", replied Jake.

"You imprinted on me because I have my mother's eyes", I screeched. "You only think about my mother and not me."

"No, that's not true, I imprinted on you because I love you", replied Jacob.

"And did I ever get a choice in all of this", I cried. "Did I ever as a _baby _go to you and say, I love you, imprint on me? No! This was all you. You loved me, making me love you. I never had a choice in all this."

"Nessie please", pleaded Jake.

"I think you should go", I wept showing him to the door.

Just as Jacob was going my dad showed up at the door. He looked at me and then looked at Jacob.

"Nessie are you alright?"asked my dad.

"It's Renesmee", I said angrily.

Dad then glanced at Jacob. He then whispered into Jacob's ear.

"I don't know what you did or what you've done but I think you should go now", whispered dad.

Jacob's baby like face was now tearful as he looked at me once but then looked away.

"Goodbye Edward" he said leaving.

Dad then looked at me.

"Renesmee I know what he did to your Mum was horrible but you can't hold that against him", said Dad.

I stared at him. It bugged me how he could read my mind.

"Dad just leave it", I said running up to my room.

After I had gone up to my room crying my mum went downstairs and put on arm around my dad.

"Poor Renesmee", she said.


	4. What's wrong now?

**This section is written in Jacob's point of view.**

I was completely distraught. How could Renesmee even dump me for something that happened between me and her mum, before she was even born? I didn't know. I've tried explaining to her but she doesn't listen. Oh why was she making me feel like this? Maybe I should have gone with Sam's plan in the first place to destroy her. It would have made things a whole lot easier. No, I mustn't think like that. Renesmee is my soul mate and I will love her forever, although forever does seem like such a long time. Just as I was thinking I saw Leah walk over to me.

"Hey what's up", said Leah jokingly, obviously not seeing the expression on my face.

"Nothing", I croaked.

"Hey, Jacob are you alright?" she asked, this time seeing the expression on my face.

"Nothing", I said again.

"Jacob I wasn't born yesterday, I know you're upset", said Leah.

"Well I'm fine really", I lied.

"Jacob, you know you can tell me", she said in a comforting tone.

"It's just things with me and Ne-Renesmee", I replied.

"Oh", said Leah. "Tell me what happened."

So I then told her the whole story about giving Renesmee the charm bracelet, how she found the one I gave to her mother and how I forcibly kissed her mother. When I had finished explaining I then looked at Leah who then had this confused but woeful expression on her face.

"I don't get it", she finally said. "What's so bad about a charm bracelet?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten", I said staring at Leah. "For us werewolves a charm bracelet is the same as a promise ring. So I gave her mum a promise ring."

"And she's pretty ticked off at the fact you were once in love with her mother", said Leah.

"Yeah", I said.

Leah then looked at me more seriously.

"Look I'm sure it will all blow over soon", she said comforting.

"I hope so", I said.

There was a long silence after that. Then Leah finally said something.

"You should try talking to her", she said.

"I've tried, but she's way too upset about the whole thing, and Edward says that talking to her now isn't such a good idea", I said.

"So you are going to take it personally about a bloodsucker dumping you", said Leah.

"She not just any bloodsucker", I said. "She was my Renesmee, like I was her Jacob."

"Look that might me the case but any girl would get angry if they found out their boyfriend loved their Mum", said Leah.

"I'm not just her boyfriend, I'M HER SOULMATE", I yelled angrily.

"Ok, don't get in a huff with me", said Leah. "But did Renesmee ever get a choice."

"What do you mean?" I asked eying Leah.

"Well when you imprinted on her did she ever say to you, I love you imprint on me?" asked Leah.

"She called me her Jacob", I said protesting against Leah's statement.

"Yes but that's because she kept biting you", said Leah. "You're the only one she could bite. If she'd bitten anyone else they would have probably run down the street screaming."

I looked at Leah. Maybe she did have a point. It's funny, what Leah told me was exactly the same as what Renesmee had yelled at me. Maybe what people said was true. Girls really did have this female intuition.

"Look take my advice or not", said Leah, "but talk to Renesmee. Find out if her feelings for you are really true."

"No, it's too late anyway", I said. "She already hates me."

"How do you know that?" demanded Leah.

"Because she clearly never wants to see me again as she already kicked out of her house", I said.

Leah looked at me with one of her woeful looks.

"I don't know", she said finally.

She was just about to leave, but the I grabbed her arm.

"Leah, wait", I said pulling her arm.

She looked at me. I looked at her. Before we both knew it our lips were touching. We were kissing.


	5. What do we do now?

The kiss lasted for 10 seconds. For the last 5 seconds Leah was kissing back. Then she stopped. I stopped. There was an awkward silence between us. I tried to talk to her.

"Leah", I said, but she was rushing off.

"I'm sorry Jacob but I've got to get home, I promised Mum I'd help with the washing up", said Leah.

But before she could go I held her back.

"Leah please don't make this awkward between us", I begged Leah.

But she was struggling from me to go.

"Jacob I really need to go", she said trying to escape from my grasp.

"Look Leah that was a stupid mistake, but can we please just pretend it never happened and carry on as normal?" I pleaded.

"But it did happen Jacob", said Leah.

Leah's words hit me hard. Was she ashamed of what happened? I didn't realise but all my thinking made me loosen my grip on her arm. She managed to escape from my grasp.

"LEAH WAIT", I shouted.

But it was too late. She ran away from me, outside my house, away from La Push. I stood there motionless for a second. I then kicked a chair. How did I let things end up so bad between me Nessie and Leah all in one day. I was exhausted. I needed to lie down. I lay on the sofa for a bit. I started thinking. I started thinking about the day when I joined Seth and Leah's group. I thought about the day their dad died. Poor Harry. I wondered how Sue must of felt. I then thought about Nessie. I thought about the day she was born. I thought about how I nick-named her Nessie. I thought about how angry Bella was at the name Nessie as she thought it sounded too much like the Loch Ness Monster. I thought about how Nessie used to call me _her Jacob. _My thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. It was Seth.

"Hey Seth what's up", I said.

"Not much", said Seth. "Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead", I said.

"Why is Leah so grumpy?" asked Seth.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well she got home in a huff and yelled at me and Mum while we were trying to talk to her", said Seth. "Can you explain?"

So I told Seth the whole story. He then replied like this.

"So do you love Leah?" he asked.

"I don't know", I replied. "I love Renesmee but she now hates me for once loving her mother."

"Well here's my advice", said Seth. "Leah is not the lovey-dovey sort. Sort things out with Renesmee."

I scowled. I wish it was as simple as that.

"Ok Seth I've got to go", I said.

"Alright then mate, seeya", he said hanging up.

After he'd put the phone down I started doing some thinking. Nessie or Leah. Both girls who wanted nothing to do with me. I was stumped. What was I going to do?


	6. Honesty is the best policy

**This section is now back in Renesmee's point of view**

I cried for quite a while. When I finallylooked in the mirror I looked a mess. My hair was everywhere and my mascara had run all over the place. I looked at the once white pillow I had been crying into which had now turned black. I went to the bathroom to wash my face. The water felt freezing cold. It sent a shiver all up my spine. When I had washed my face I tied my hair back into a bun. I looked in the mirror. I had dark circles under my eyes from the mascara smudge, I was wearing a grey sweater and my red cheeks had now turned pink. I looked like I had a hangover. I went back into my room to do some school work. As I was doing some maths work my mum knocked on the door.

"Hey sweetheart, I brought you something to eat", said Mum.

"Mum, you know I prefer blood", I said.

"Since you can actually eat food why not take advantage of that and eat", said Mum. "It's lentil soup. I thought it would be nice comfort food."

I tasted it.

"How is it?" asked Mum.

"It tastes like blood that's been in the sun too long", I replied.

Mum laughed giving me a shove.

"I wish you would stop comparing food to blood", said Mum. "Anyway is your party going to still be on despite things with Jacob and all that?"

I thought about it for a second. Then I replied.

"Why not", I said. "Who's to say I can't have fun without Jacob. We'll just have our own party, just us lot."

"Oh that's great sweetheart, you'll enjoy it so much", said Mum. "I'll just tell the others the good news."

She walked over to the door. But then she turned around to me.

"Eat", she said before walking out the door.

So I ate the lentil soup. Lately I had sort of had a liking to human food. But anyway, I put a dress on that Auntie Alice gave me while she did my hair. I liked the dress. It was knee-length and was black and sequined. Alice did my hair up in a fancy bun and put in a sequinned hair band to match the sequinned dress. I honestly thought without anyone telling me that I looked pretty.

"Are you ready?" asked Alice.

"Wait I said and I put on the locket my mother had gotten me for Christmas which said _more than my own life_ inside in French. "Now I'm ready.

As I went downstairs everyone was clapping shouting happy birthday. Emmet was taking pictures on the camera standing next to Rosalie, while Jasper got up to Alice. I could see my Mum and Dad with their arm around each other and my grandparents were doing the same. Everyone was having their love fest except me. Rosalie was the first to greet me. She ran up to me and gave me a massive hug.

"You'll love my present", she said handing me a carefully wrapped gift.

I opened it with caution. Inside was a sapphire necklace with sapphire earrings and a sapphire bracelet.

"Sapphire is the birth stone for September", said Rosalie proudly.

"How come you never get me something like that?" said mum.

"Bella come on", said Dad.

While everyone was in their own world having a chat I looked at my present. I then looked at the bracelet. It reminded me of Jacob. I was pretty sure my face had turned a different colour.

"Are you alright Ness?" asked Rosalie worried.

"I'm fine I'm just a bit peckish", I said walking over to the snack table.

But I wasn't hungry. I started to feel dizzy. Before I knew it I had collapsed. Everyone crowded around me. Their faces were turning into blurs. Suddenly all I could see was white. Then I remembered my first ever Christmas. I was having a flashback. I could remember getting the mp3 player, my dad hugging me. I was wearing the locket my mum gave me and the charm bracelet Jacob gave me. But my mum wasn't next to me. She was outside with Jacob. They were arguing. She was trying to go but he was stopping her from going. Then something unexpected happened. Jacob reached out and gave my Mum a big kiss on the forehead. Then he gave her a tiny kiss on the lips but she slapped him. He laughed. She was then laughing. What was going on? Why was she laughing and not throwing a fit. Then she mouthed something. I could make it out. She was mouthing _I love you. _My eyes started to swell up. I was getting confused. Why was nobody honest? I soon woke up to find everyone crowded around me. Then mum started talking.

"Nessie are you alright?" she asked worried.

"Why is nobody honest?" I cried tearfully.

"What", she said but then I ran upstairs.

"Nessie", she called after me.

"I trusted you", I yelled sobbing up the stairs.

"What was that all about?" asked Dad.

"I have no idea", replied Mum just as confused as Dad.


	7. I felt absolutely awful

I sobbed for a long time. After a while Rosalie came in my room and started combing my hair gently with her fingers, trying to soothe me. I liked Aunt Rosalie. She was kind to me. But then my Mum knocked on the door. Auntie Rosalie stopped running her fingers through my hair to look at the door. My mum walked through the door. She looked at Rosalie.

"May I and Nessie please have a moment?" Mum asked Rosalie politely.

Rosalie glanced at me and then she glanced at my Mum. Although she didn't want to leave me she knew she had to so she did.

"Bye Nessie", Aunt Rosalie said before walking out the door.

After Rosalie left Mum then looked at me. I had stopped crying but my eyes were still red.

"Sweetheart what's the matter?" Mum asked in a comforting voice.

"Anything you want to ask me you could have said in front of Rosalie", I said.

"Look I just wanted a little bit of privacy so we could talk", said Mum.

"Yeah well I don't want to talk to you", I said in a harsh voice.

"What's going on? Mum asked frustrated.

"Why don't you just leave us all alone and go off with Jacob", I yelled.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You and Jacob", I answered. "You love him. You even said you loved him. You still loved him while you loved Dad. All you ever think about is how you two can have a life together. You'll become a werewolf and dump all of us, so go on, just go!"

Mum stared at me her mouth hanging open. She didn't say anything. But then she finally did.

"Look Nessie there was a time where- ", said Mum but I cut her off.

"Oh just be quiet will you, you treacherous, lying bigamous", I screamed at Mum.

"I am not a bigamous", said Mum shocked. "A bigamous is someone who's married to two people."

"You might as well be a bigamous since you took his promise ring, you know, the charm bracelet", I said.

"Well I didn't know at the time that it was a promise ring", protested Mum.

"So why do you still keep it?" I asked.

"Because I wanted to remember him", she said.

"You daughter's soul mate", I said. "I bet you still love him."

"What do you want me to say?" shrieked Mum. "Yes I love him and sometimes I wonder what our lives could have been like together, is that what you want me to say?"

Before I could answer I looked at the door. Everyone was staring at Mum shaking their heads.

"Look I-", said Mum but before she could continue Dad interrupted her.

"Look I know what Jacob did was horrible but we are not going to let that be the end of our family alright", he said.

Everyone except from me shook their heads. I just buried my head in my pillow. Everything I did was useless. I felt absolutely awful.


	8. Why does this keep happening?

Nobody talked that whole afternoon. I felt partly responsible. I felt so horrible when I looked in Mum's jewellery box. The charm bracelet Jacob gave her was smashed into pieces. I started thinking about who might have smashed it. I thought about Mum but then I thought why would she smash Jacob's charm bracelet? But after this afternoon why wouldn't she. It's not good to rake up the past that's what Gran always tells me. Just as I was thinking of her she knocked on my door.

"Hey Nessie, do you want any pasta I made?" she asked.

I quietly groaned so she couldn't hear. I bugged me how everyone was so desperate to get me to eat food. But then again Grandma had spent some time cooking it so I felt mean not eating it.

"Ok", I said.

"Good", said Grandma smiling.

"She used her super fast vampire quickness to get it and came back in one second flat. I smiled. Not every Grandma did this. Then again not every Grandma was as young as Esme. She put the tray down on my bed. I ate the pasta bit by bit. It was sour not as sweet as blood. Dad says he thinks food tastes like blood but I tried to not think of that as I ate Grandma's pasta.

"Do you like it?" asked Grandma hopeful.

"Yeah", I said. "It's really nice."

Grandma's eyes sparkled. She liked the compliment.

"I've got more", she said.

"Oh no Gran this is quite enough", I said.

"Well maybe you can give it to Jacob", she said.

I winced at his name. Not only did this family make me eat food but they also made me try and do a peace treaty with Jacob.

"Look I'm sure he's doing everything he can to try and at least stay friends with you", said Gran. "You can't let something that happened between him and Bella get in the way of your relationship."

I looked hard at Grandma. Maybe she was right. I mean it did happen before I was born. And maybe I can trust Mum's word when she says she loves Dad not Jacob.

"You know what Grandma", I said. "You're right. I should put this behind me. I'm going to talk to him."

"Oh that's great news", said Grandma. "Take the cake. Oh and get a cab."

"No I'll drive there", I said. "My driving is not too shabby."

Gran gave me one of those I don't think so looks. But then I looked at her back with pleading eyes. She couldn't say no.

"Alright off you go then", she said. "But drive safely because if a policeman sees you and stops you and finds out that you need someone with a license to accompany you which you won't have, I'm not collecting you from the slammer."

I laughed then walked out the door. I wrote Jacob a little note saying:

Dear Jacob,

I forgive you,

Extra love, Nessie xxx

I walk over to La Push. I was going to knock on Jacob's door but then Seth spotted me.

"Hey Nessie, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Going see Jacob", I said.

Seth looked uncomfortable when I said Jacob's name.

"Look Bella's there's something you need to know about Jacob", he said.

"What?" I asked.

"You know the day you broke up with him?" asked Seth.

"Yes", I said.

"On that same day Jacob kissed Leah", said Seth.

I stared at Seth for a second. Jacob and Leah. It couldn't be.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Jacob even told me himself", said Seth. "Sorry Nessie for telling you like this but I didn't want you getting hurt."

I stared at Seth for a long time trying to take it all in. I then saw Jacob approach me and Seth.

"Hey Nessie, what are you doing here?" he asked curiously.

I just stared at him. Then I got Grandma's pasta. I poured it all over Jacob's head. He gasped and then stood there staring at me in horror. Seth had his mouth wide open in the shape of an "O", but also grinning.

"MY MOTHER AND NOW LEAH", I yelled. "WHEN ARE YOU EVER GOING TO STOP?"

Jacob looked at me and then glared at Seth. I just walked away. My once friendly note now was crumpled up as I started the car.


	9. Perfect plan

**Sorry I haven't written in a really long time but I had a lot of stuff on my mind.**

I felt bad for yesterday. I walked over to Jacob's house to try and apologise to him only to find he was out. It was Billy I then had to confront. I was worried. Billy surely must have guessed what I had done since Jacob that night must have come home covered in pasta. I imagined him actually walking home covered in all that pasta. I thought about it then giggled. Actually imagining him like that especially in front of Billy was just too funny. I would have just walked away but Billy being there I had to ask him how Jake was but I would rather have it Jake talking to me. So I ended up asking him.

"So Billy how's Jake?" I asked.

"Well he's had to make a trip to the dry cleaner", said Billy looking at me.

I blushed.

"I imagine he still is there picking up his clothes", continued Billy. "Funny that we can fork out on top of the range motor cycles yet we can't afford a blooming washing machine!"

"That's Jake for you", I said. "He's either obsessed with his bikes or with his cars", I said.

"Just like any other teenage boy I guess but then again other teenage boys are also all about girls", said Billy.

That suddenly made me very uncomfortable. I think he was trying to make me uncomfortable. If he was oh dad will be having words with him. And on that happy note I decided to go.

"Err Billy... I've got to go", I said.

"No Nessie wait, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable please stay", said Billy.

So there I was in a situation I really needed to get out of but had no idea how to. But then I had a sudden brainwave.

"Billy I'd love to stay but I've got to pick up the family's dry cleaning", I said.

Perfect idea Nessie. Go to the laundrette saying you've got to pick up the dry cleaning but then find Jake there and start talking to him.

"Ok bye then", said Billy.

I waved goodbye to Billy then made my way to the laundrette. I had the perfect plan and I was surprised I'd even thought of it myself.


	10. Not that girl

**Jacob's point of view**

This was the second time I had to wash the same shirt. When I washed it the first time the pasta stains wouldn't come out. I think it was because of cheap washing powder. Although I shouldn't judge the laundrette because looking around there didn't seem to be many customers. I think it was because unlike me most people actually went out and bought a washing machine. I was actually at one point going to buy a washing machine, I had all the right money to but then a new motor bike came out and it on a special sale and it was just too big a bargain and deal to miss out on. The laundrette woman had just gone out on her lunch break which was a shame because she was the only person working today and I really needed to know when the laundrette closed. Just then the door opened and I could hear high heals coming towards me. Perfect she was back. I was about to ask her when I realised who was staring right back at me.

Renesmee.

"Hello Jacob", she said.

**Sorry this was a little short but I wanted this to be build up for the next chapter. I'll write soon. Luv iluveddiecullen. xxx **


	11. Interesting people

I stared at Nessie. I then checked for any stashed pasta she might be hiding.

"Look, please don't throw any more pasta at me, I've spent the last two days washing my pasta stained shirt and I've used up almost all of my change", I said.

"It's alright I'm not planning to anyway", said Nessie.

"Oh, alright then", I then said. "So if you're not gonna throw pasta at me why are you here?"

"I wanted to apologise for the whole pasta incident, I admit throwing pasta all over you was a little hasty", said Nessie.

"A little hasty", I replied, "hasty was just thinking about it not actually throwing pasta all over!"

"Alright then, a lot hasty but in my defence, I was angry and upset about you and Leah", said Nessie.

"I keep telling you, there is nothing going on between me and Leah, that kiss was just a spur of the moment", I said.

"Spur of the moment, you don't kiss someone by a spur of the moment", said Nessie. "What if you slept with her, what would your excuse be then, a spur of the moment by any chance?"

"Sometimes things like that just happen you know Nessie", I said.

"Yes if you have emotional feelings for her", said Nessie.

"Oh now you're just twisting everything up", I said.

"Right I see we're going to have an argument here so I'll tell you what my solution is, I'll just leave", said Nessie waking out the door.

"Nessie wait", I shouted but it was too late, she'd already gone.

Just then the laundrette woman came in.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah", I answered.

Behind her was a familiar red-headed girl. I knew I recognised her from somewhere but I couldn't quite exactly remember where.

She then looked at me.

"Jacob", she said. "Jacob Black. Do you remember me?"

I shook my head.

"It's me, you know Lizzie", she then said.

LIZZIE!

I was meeting some very interesting people today.


	12. Surprises

**I was supposed to upload this chapter 2 days ago but on the first day the internet went weird and on the second day I had loads of homework. I will go back to normal uploading chapters.**

"Hi ", I said trying not to be surprised.

"Hey Jacob how are you nowadays?" asked Lizzie.

"Good", I replied. "Hey how come you're using a laundrette, I thought girls would have stuff like washing machines."

"My mother was being a pain so I moved in with my sister", she replied. "As far as my sister is concerned if it's not a car or a motor bike she's not buying it and that includes washing machines!"

I laughed. Lizzie then put the clothes in the washing machine, put the money in the machine and started it up. The washing machine then made this horrible loud noise it makes when it's washing clothes. Maybe that's another reason why I didn't buy a washing machine.

"God I hate the awful racket this rubbish thing makes", said Lizzie.

The washing machine for me then stopped. I took my shirt out. Lizzie then stared at it.

"You used the laundrette just to wash one shirt", said Lizzie, staring at me.

"It's a long story", I said.

"I like long stories", said Lizzie.

"I'd rather not get into it", I said.

"Let me guess angry girlfriend", she said.

I flinched. I knew I and Nessie were soul mates but we never actually called each other boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Yeah I suppose you could say that", I replied.

"What?" asked Lizzie. "Angry ex girlfriend."

I thought for a second. Could you really break up with your soul mate? I knew me and Nessie weren't on speaking terms but I'd hardly say we had broken up.

"No not really, it's complicated", I said.

"Hmm, I get you it's like that with me and Carl", said Lizzie.

"Is Carl your boyfriend?" I asked trying not to be upset.

"Yes and no", said Lizzie. "It's like you and that girl. Except he doesn't throw what looks to be pasta all over me."

I didn't take that as an offense and decided to go.

"Look I'm going to go home", I said.

"Wait how did you get here", asked Lizzie.

"Oh I just...walked", I said quickly.

I wasn't going to tell her I ran here in werewolf form.

"Well I'll drive you home", said Lizzie.

I thought about it. The idea of being transported home in probably some grotty student car didn't seem very appealing.

"Look seriously I don't live that far away I'll walk", I replied.

"No I insist I give you a lift", said Lizzie.

I eventually had to give in, I was running out of excuses. I had to face up to whatever dumb student car she had. Although when I got to her car I was pleasantly surprised. Her car was a silver top of the range BMW. The wheels on it were just amazing.

"Whoa", I said. "Nice car."

"Nice", said Lizzie. "It's better than nice its top of the range."

"Ok, no need to boast", I said. "I just thought it would be...."

"Grotty, student-y", said Lizzie.

"Yeah", I replied.

"Ok you seriously thought that after I spend so much money on something I can't even afford a top of the range car", she said.

I flinched. When she put it that way I felt embarrassed. She just laughed.

"So where do you live?" she asked.

"La Push", I replied.

Lizzie stared at me.

"You live in La Push and walked here!" exclaimed Lizzie. "That's miles away."

"Ever heard of exercise", I said quickly.

Lizzie chuckled.

"Just get in", said Lizzie.

So I got in and she then drove me home. When I arrived at home, I was about to get out of the car when she told me to wait.

"Wait", she said searching threw her bag.

When she eventually finished searching her bag she gave me a piece of paper with some digits on it.

"That's my number", she said.

"Oh right thanks", I said.

I then got out a piece of paper from my pocket and a pen too and starting scribbling down my mobile number. I then gave it to Lizzie. She thanked me then waved goodbye before driving off. I looked at the piece of paper she gave me which had her name Lizzie Written on it like this:

Lizzie

Her name also had hearts around it. I was definitely going to phone her.


	13. I need him

**Hi guys. Sorry I haven't written in a while but I had ****TONS ****of homework. And the fact is it's really not going well so that's my screw up. I can hardly believe I had time to write this. Hope you enjoy.**

Renesmee's point of view

I looked at myself in the mirror. It was a myth what they say about vampires, you can see your own reflection. I thought to myself. What does Jacob see in me? I am just so mean to him. He could have any girl he wanted yet he chose me. Dopy old me. I sighed. I hate feeling sad. What is the world if you feel sad in it? Just some gloomy old ball in space which may or may not last forever. A little like me. I may or may not last forever. Maybe somebody will murder me. Maybe I'll go to the Vultori and give myself up to them. Apparently dad almost gave himself up to Vultori because he thought mum was dead. But then mum saved him. She always saves everyone in her own special way. She has this charm about her. She managed to charm dad, although she didn't mean to. She managed to charm Jacob, although she didn't mean to. I grabbed my head. I suddenly felt very dizzy. The idea if Mum and Jacob made me sick. I lay down on my bed. Before I knew it I was asleep.

* * *

The clocked chimed it was 7 o'clock. I had been asleep for 4 hours. Claire was sitting at my bed.

"Hey you were asleep", she said giddily.

"Err, how did you get inside my room?" I asked.

"Oh your mum let me in, she's a nice woman", said Claire.

"Oh right, err, what exactly do you want?" I asked.

"To spend time with you silly", she said.

"Well that's lovely but Claire honey you're 9 and I'm 17, don't you think you should be spending time with people more your age?" I said.

"Well technically you're 7 so you're really ruining my rep", said Claire.

"Oh but of course", I said sarcastically.

"Look, Quil got me Pixie Lott's new single "Boys and Girls", you want me to play it?" asked Claire.

"Ughh nothing with boys in at all", I said.

"Well that's bad because my second choice was "If I Were a Boy"", sulked Claire.

I stared at her. Sometimes I wondered whether she was purposely annoying or she was just naturally.

"So you wanna go to the cinema?"asked Claire.

"No I'll get some rest", I said.

"But you just spent the past 4 hours sleeping", said Claire.

"Which clearly wasn't enough", I said.

"You know I'll tell Quil who'll tell Jacob that you're just letting yourself go for him", said Claire.

"You know I couldn't care less", I said sleepily.

"Alright then", she said leaving my room.

I quickly got up. I didn't want Jacob to know I was acting like this.

"Claire wait", I yelled.

She turned around.

"Don't let Jacob know I'm acting like this", I pleaded.

"I won't", she said.

After she left I took a deep breath in. I didn't realise how much I wanted Jacob back until this moment in time. I utterly needed him.


	14. Big decision

**Jacob's Point of view**

I was really nervous. Lizzie had asked me out on a date and I said yes. To show off her amazing car even more she said she'd pick me up at 8 so we could drive to the restaurant together. I had my hair short. I jelled it back. It looked weird but cool at the same time. It just so happened I was wearing a tuxedo so I looked a bit like James Bond. Lizzie told me it was a fancy 5 star restaurant we were going to. Apparently her Grandma owned it so we could eat there for free. But she told me to look smart because her Grandma was hard to impress. I looked at the clock. It was 7:55. 5 more minutes. I decided to put some aftershave on. I put some on. You couldn't really smell it. So I decided to put more on. I still couldn't smell much. So I decided to put more on. Then dad called me.

"Hey Jake want some Nachos?" asked Dad.

"You know I'm going to a restaurant", I replied.

I continued to put more aftershave on. Only tiny drops were coming out because I was trying not to spill it. But dad didn't hear me.

"Jake, do you want some Nachos?" asked dad again.

"No", I shouted.

Dad then decided to go up to me as he couldn't hear me.

"JAKE", he yelled going to say something but then his wheelchair tripped over a step.

Dad then came hurtling, without me realising, at a very fast pace towards me. BOOM. Dad crashed straight into me making me pour all the aftershave all over me. I stood there for a second not believing what just happened. Then I smelt myself. I reeked of aftershave. Just then a car horn beeped. It was Lizzie.

"Have fun on your date", said Dad awkwardly.

I could have just exploded. Why did nothing go right for me? But then I stayed calm. I wasn't going to ruin my date with Lizzie. I walked over to her car and got inside it. Once I was inside her car Lizzie then started sniffing.

"Jacob, how much aftershave are you wearing?" she asked.

"The whole bottle", I said embarrassed.

"Why?" she asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it", I said.

"Ok", she laughed starting the car.

She then started driving to the restaurant. As she was driving I started thinking about Nessie. I wondered whether she was alright. Before I knew it we were at the restaurant.

"Jake get my purse out and hand me $10 so I can pay someone to park car. So I got her purse out. Inside her purse was Lizzie looking romantically at a man who had his arm around her. He was looking romantically at her too. They really looked in love.

"Is this Carl?" I asked.

"Yeah, forget to get rid of that picture", she replied.

"You look really in love with him", I said.

"Because I was", she answered.

"What happened to end the relationship?" I asked.

"Too much history", she replied. "Anyway I sort of need $10."

"Oh right, here", I said handing her $10.

After that we both went inside the restaurant. An old lady wearing a long black dress came up to us.

"Lizzie darling how are you?" she asked hugging Lizzie.

"I'm fine Grandma", said Lizzie hugging her back. "Gran this is Jacob."

"Hello it's a pleasure to meet you", I said raising my hand.

Lizzie's Grandma just looked at my hand.

"He smells like a perfume factory just exploded", said Lizzie's Grandma.

"Gran", said Lizzie embarrassed.

"It's ok", I said.

"You can call me Mrs Howard", said Lizzie's Grandma.

"Shall we eat", said Lizzie quickly.

"Aren't we eager to start eating", said Mrs Howard. "Why don't we get aquatinted with each other?"

"No really we shouldn't", said Lizzie dragging me to our table.

When we sat down Lizzie the whispered "Sorry this is going to be a disaster."

* * *

When we arrived at my house Lizzie started talking.

"Well that was a...interesting date", she said.

"Yes it was very interesting how you're grandma ordered me some weird liver, then the waiter "accidently" spilled water all over me", I said.

"I'm sorry, but I wanted our date to be special and there was no way I could afford to eat at a 5-star restaurant after blowing all my money on cars and this lousy dress", said Lizzie tugging at the silk red dress she had been wearing all night.

"It's all right, all I wanted was to be with you", I said.

Lizzie smiled.

"After that date I thought you didn't want to date me anymore", she said.

I shook my head. She then laughed. I leaned in to kiss her but she shook me away.

"Jake, do you mind if we don't rush things?" asked Lizzie.

"It's alright I completely respect that", I said.

"Seeya tomorrow", she said.

"Yeah", I said.

She waved goodbye. I was just about to go in when I could hear Quil running towards me.

"JAKE", he yelled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's Nessie", he said.

"What about her?" I asked.

"She needs you, Claire went over to her house and she is totally depressed."

I thought to myself. Nessie sounded like she really needed me. But what was I going to do? Screw things up with me and Lizzie and go back to her? Or stay with Lizzie and leave her? I had to make a big decision.


	15. Depression

**Renesmee's Point of View**

**This chapter is about Nessie as she soon starts to get depressed.**

I felt so sick. I had locked the door. Mum kept on knocking at my door asking me to let her in. I didn't want her to. Why didn't anyone just leave me alone? I had a headache. Things were really awful. I feel so hot just squished under the covers in case anybody tries to find me. Nobody wants me. Jake doesn't want me. Everything mum and dad say about loving me is just an act.

"Nessie darling please let me in", said Mum.

I groaned. I was now sweating. Why was it so hot? Outside my bedroom mum and dad started having a conversation about me.

"How is she?" asked Dad.

"Not good", said Mum. "She's not talking to anybody."

"What do you think the matter is?" he asked.

"Probably things between her and Jacob not going well", said mum.

"Well she can't be depressed for long", said Dad.

Mum looked at dad.

"I was depressed for months when you left me", said Mum.

Dad then hugged mum.

"And I soon realised that leaving you was not only the worst but stupidest thing I ever did", said dad hugging her.

Mum smiled. Back in my room however it wasn't so much hugs and kisses. I was still worse than ever. My head was aching my heart was racing and I was sweating like mad. I felt sick. I was so, so hungry. I hadn't eaten anything. Oh I would do anything to get out of this pain. I need Jacob. But he probably doesn't need me. He probably found another girl him being the guy he is. Oh why was he leaving me like this? Would he really of found another girl already? How long does it take love to blossom? It only took Jake a few seconds with me. Instant soul mates. I need him; he's my soul mate as I am his. Oh when will my suffering end? I then started to get sleepy. I was asleep again.


	16. Hello Leah

**Hiya I want to build things up instead of just ending my lovely story in one chapter. In my mind after this chapter there are probably going to be 2 more chapters. Maybe 3. Might do 4. You never know. Anyway enjoy, I'll be making more stories after this one. **

**Jacob's point of view**

I was thinking about what Quil told me. Making my decision which girl. This has to be the hardest decision of my life. If I break with Nessie than I'll break her heart and Bella will never speak to me. But I don't want to hurt Lizzie either. I've started to fall in love with Lizzie. To make matters worse I've been calling Leah's phone for the past week or so but she never answers. I probably hurt her. Who would have thought me the old womaniser? It sucks. What if Nessie or Lizzie react the same as Leah and never talk to me full stop. Just then my mobile rang. To my surprise it was Leah. I picked up the phone.

"Hello", I said.

"Jacob hi, it's Leah", she said.

"I know it said on the caller I.D.", I said.

"Look Jake can you meet up with me at the local park?" asked Leah.

"Sure I guess", I said.

"Ok", she said.

***

I soon arrived at the park. There was Leah sat at a park bench and table. I went over to sit next to her.

"I saw you with that red-head yesterday", said Leah.

"Her name is Lizzie and you have no right to spy on people", I said.

"Well you have no right to dump people and soon afterwards date other people", shrieked Leah. "And besides I wasn't spying on you, I just so happened to be at the same restaurant. By the way that old lady was a bit of a nutter."

"I didn't dump Nessie we just needed space. Hey what were you doing at the restaurant?"

"Mum made, and when I say made, forced me and Seth to attend this Quileute Council thing at the restaurant. But that's not the point! The point is don't you think you might want to go back to Nessie. You can trust her. It's Izzie you can't trust."

"Lizzie not Izzie and I can trust her."

"What if she has an ex she might go back to? What will you do then?"

I thought about Lizzie and Carl.

"You're no womaniser", said Leah. "I kissing you was a one-off and you and Lizzie will probably be a one off. But you and Nessie are soul mates."

It was at that moment that Leah gave me a brilliant idea.

"You know something Leah you've just given me a brilliant idea", I said rushing off.

"Ok, bye", said Leah confused at my leaving.

Lizzie said that Carl's last name was Smith. So I have to find a 23 year old named Carl Smith. That'll be intresting.


	17. Soul mates

**Unfortunately after this chapter there will be one more chapter and that will be the end of my story. But look out for the sequel which I will be uploading very soon after this story ends.**

**Jacobs Point of view.**

I was waiting for Lizzie. I had made my decision about her and Nessie. Now was the moment of truth. I told her to meet me in the woods in private. Then she arrived.

"Hey, Jake how come I haven't seen you in ages?" she asked.

I put one finger to my lips and shook my head.

"No need for questions I need to tell you something very important", I said.

"What is it?" asked Lizzie curiously.

"You see I believe that everyone has a soul mate and I don't think I'm your soul mate", I said.

"Jake no you can't....." she said but I cut her off.

"No hear me out", I said. "I'm not your soul mate but I know someone who is."

At that moment in time I brung out Lizzie ex-boyfriend Carl. Lizzie just stared at him. Then she started to cry.

"Oh Jake thank you", she said.

"I was trying to get in touch with you and then Jake here got in touch with me", said Carl.

Lizzie stared at me.

"How did you....?" asked Lizzie.

"Facebook", I laughed.

Carl then went to give Lizzie a hug. She hugged him back passionately. While she was hugging him she mouthed "thank you" me. I looked at Lizzie and Carl. They looked so happy together. A warm buzz went up my spine. If only my life was like that. Or it was soon going to be. As they soon left hand in hand still thanking me I headed off to find Nessie. It was Nessie who I really wanted and it was time I showed it.


	18. The Happy Ending

**This is the last chapter. ********. But don't worry because the sequel will be coming up on Fan Fiction as of now and it is called "Rules are meant to be broken". I will put at T rating on it like this story it will have Renesmee and Jacob as the 2 characters. So enjoy this chapter and look for the sequel.**

**Jacob's Point of view.**

When I went to see Nessie she couldn't have been in a worse state. She was in bed refusing to get out, she had dark circles under her eyes her hair was a mess and she was wearing this very dull grey dress. It wasn't like her usual colourful clothes. Quil wasn't lying when he said she was depressed.

"**N**essie", I said looking at her.

She looked at me. Then she smiled. I smiled back.

"I've come back for you and this time there are no other people involved just you and me", I said.

"You mean, like, forever?" she asked.

"Forever and ever", I said.

She then jumped out of her bed to hug me. We were hugging for a long time. The rest of the Cullens who were outside smiled. Everyone except Rosalie, who had a stern look on her face.

"Guys me and Jacob are back together", said Nessie.

"Just make sure he doesn't hurt you", said Rosalie.

I didn't react. Rosalie was always so over protective of Nessie. A bit much too protective for just your niece I would say.

"Don't worry about it I know where my heart truly belongs", I said looking at Nessie smiling. She smiled back.

So that was it. Everything was all in perfect harmony. Lizzie had Carl and I had my Nessie. Nothing at all can go wrong.

**Well that's it guys thanks for reading that is the end of Renesmee's Choice. Watch out for the sequel "Rules are meant to be broken". **

**Yours Truly Iluveddiecullen xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ******


End file.
